supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Machtkämpfe
Machtkämpfe ist die zehnte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nach dem Massaker auf der Ranch versuchen Dean, Sam und Castiel ein Heilmittel für das Kainsmal zu finden, aber in den Überlieferungen finden sie keines. Verzweifelt schlägt Castiel etwas vor, was Sam aber für die schlechteste Idee hält, die er je gehört hat. Inzwischen fährt Rowena mit ihrem Komplott gegen Crowley fort und Castiel versucht seine Beziehung zu Claire zu verbessern, die sich an Dean für den Mord an ihrem Ziehvater rächen will. Handlung Crowley geht einen Gang in der Hölle entlang, als ihn Dämonen einkreisen, mit Dämonenmessern auf ihn einstechen und schließlich töten. Dann wird er von Rowena geweckt und bemerkt, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Nachdem Crowley den Raum verlassen hat, zieht Rowena einen Hexenbeutel aus seinem Thron, mit dem sie seinen Traum manipuliert hatte. Dean sitzt auf seinem Bett und erinnert sich an das Massaker. Castiel befragt Sam in der Zwischenzeit um Hilfe im Umgang mit Claire. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass er versucht habe das Richtige zu tun und Randy sie nur benutzt hat. Als sie auf die Grausamkeit von Deans Massaker kommen, taucht dieser plötzlich auf und meint er sei ein grausamer Killer geworden. Dann meint er, dass das Kainsmal weg muss, woraufhin Castiel meint, dass das nicht einfach sei. Sam meint sie hätten alle Überlieferungen durchgesehen, aber es möglicherweise davor entstanden sei. Castiel meint, dass auch wenn die Dämonentafel verschwunden sei, er eine Idee hätte. Rowena sucht nach etwas, als Guthrie, ein Dämon aus dem Traum, hereinkommt, der nicht will, dass sie alleine in der Hölle herumwandert. Dann taucht auch Crowley auf, der auf Empfehlung des Dämons einen Vertrag unterschreibt. Sie versucht ihm zu erklären, dass es eine Verschwörung gibt, dessen Anführer Guthrie ist. Crowley glaubt ihr nicht und meint sie sei nur nett, um freigelassen zu werden. Außerdem wirft er ihr vor ihn für 300 Jahre alleine gelassen zu haben, worauf sie antwortet, dass sie fliehen musste und später von der großen Hexe Letitia Di Albioni zu lernen. Castiel steht an einem Eingang zum Himmel und wartet auf jemanden. Da taucht ein Engel mit Metatron auf, den er um Hilfe bitten will. Die Engel sagen er soll ihn unverwundet zurückbringen. Metatron spricht Castiel auf dessen verschwundene Gnade an und fragt ob er ihn deshalb freigelassen hat, aber Castiel sagt es geht nicht um ihn. Metatron befindet sich in einer Engelsfalle im Bunker der Männer der Schriften, wo ihm Sam einige Fragen über die Entfernung des Kainsmales stellt. Metatron fragt ihn, ob Dean ein Dämon ist und ob er einen Menschen getötet hat. Aus Sams Reaktion erkennt er, dass er jemanden getötet hat. Im Austausch für Informationen will Metatron, dass am ihn vor Dean beschützt, aber Sam ist es egal, was mit ihm passiert, da er Dean getötet hat. Dann taucht Dean auf und starrt Metatron an. Claire befindet sich in einem Hotel, aus dem sie gerade gehen will, als Castiel dort auftaucht. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie wegen ihm aus dem Hotel gehen will, da er sie an seinen Vater erinnert, der gestorben ist. Castiel meint, dass er sich für ihr Schicksal verantwortlich fühlt und ihr deshalb helfen will. Claire hingegen will seine Hilfe nicht, da er ihren Vater getötet habe und Dean ihren "Vaterersatz". Dann verschwindet sie aus dem Hotel. Dean meint sie sollen Metatron einfach töten und das Mal behalten. Als Dean ihn foltern will, um Antworten zu erhalten, meint Metatron, dass er ihnen sagen wird, was sie wissen wollen, da er die beiden mag. Um das Mal zu entfernen brauchen die Brüder aber die erste Klinge. Die beiden verlassen den Raum und Sam meint es sei eine schlechte Idee, da er ohne die Klinge gerade ein Massaker veranstaltet hat und sie nur Metatrons Aussage haben. Außerdem wissen sie nicht, was sie damit tun sollen, weshalb sie zuerst sehen wollen, wieso sie die Klinge brauchen. Dean meint, dass Metatron nichts davon hat, wenn er die Klinge herbringt, da sie ohne ihn nutzlos ist und Dean mit der Klinge nur Ärger für ihn bedeutet. Crowley unterhält sich gerade mit seiner Mutter, als ihn Dean anruft. Er will sich mit Crowley treffen, damit der ihm die erste Klinge zurückgibt. Rowena hört ihm zu und nachdem er verschwunden ist, schneidet sie einen Teil seiner Krawatte ab. Claire erzählt in einer Bar zwei Menschen vom Tod ihres Vaters und von Randy. Die beiden laden sie ein mit sich zu kommen, da die beiden eine ähnliche Vergangenheit haben. Crowley trifft sich mit den Winchesters und will ihnen die erste Klinge nicht zurückgeben. In der Zwischenzeit führt Rowena einen Zauber durch, mit dem sie Crowley beobachten kann. Crowley meint, dass es ein Todesurteil für alle Dämonen wäre, wenn er ihnen die erste Klinge geben würde. Sam hingegen meint, dass es gut wäre, weil die erste klinge ohne das Kainsmal nicht funktioniert. Crowley verrät ihnen, dass sie zusammen mit seinen Knochen in einer Krypta liegt. Rowena trifft sich mit Guthrie, dem sie sagt, dass sie von Crowley bekommen hat etwas zu beschaffen, da dieser beschäftigt sei. Castiel meint es war eine schlechte Idee Crowley die erste Klinge zu überlassen, dem die Brüder zustimmen. Die Brüder schlagen Castiel vor sich um Claire zu kümmern, währen sie sich um das Kainsmal kümmern, aber dieser sagt ihnen, dass Claire gegangen ist. Außerdem will er, dass Dean mit Claire redet, da sie nicht mit ihm reden will, was dieser aber für eine sehr schlechte Idee hält. Da Castiel ihn aber weiter bittet und es nicht viel schlimmer werden kann, stimmt er am Ende zu. Crowley geht zur Krypta, wo er bemerkt, dass die erste Klinge nicht mehr dort ist. Rowena sitzt gerade auf dem Thron ihres Sohnes, als Guthrie erscheint. Er will ihr den Gegenstand nicht geben, weshalb sie ihn mit dem Engelsschwert tötet. In dem Moment kommt Crowley, dem sie erzählt Guthrie hat eine Verschwörung geplant. Von dem belauschten Gespräch weiß sie von dem Treffen mit den Winchesters und der ersten Klinge, die sie als Beweis für dessen Schuld angibt. Außerdem sagt sie zu ihm, dass er sie angegriffen hat, weshalb sie ihn getötet hat. Dann erzählt er ihr von seinem Traum und findet ihn seiner Tasche die erste Klinge. Die beiden Teenager erzählen Claire, wie sie einmal in einem fremden Haus lebten, als Dean anruft und sie persönlich sprechen will. Claire erzählt ihnen vom Massaker, bei dem er auch Randy getötet hat. Die beiden wollen, dass sie sich mit ihm trifft, während sie ihn töten. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Crowley, der ihm sagt, dass er die erste Klinge hat, aber sie behaltet, bis sie herausgefunden haben, wie man das Mal entfernt. Daraufhin geht Dean zu Metatron, um herauszufinden, wie man das Mal entfernt. Der sagt, dass der erste Schritt zwar gratis war, aber jeder weitere Schritt etwas kosten wird. Dean holt ein Engelsschwert heraus, legt es auf einen Tisch und macht die Tür zu. Dann droht er Metatron eine Folter an, aber der Engel verlangt weiterhin eine Bezahlung für jeden Schritt. Dean will, dass Metatron dafür bezahlt, dass er Castiels Gnade gestohlen, die Engel verbannt, Kevins Tod befohlen und ihn getötet hat. Als Metatron ihm vorwirft Sam über das Mal und die Engelsbesessenheit angelogen zu haben, beginnt Dean damit ihn zu verprügeln. Metatron meint daraufhin, dass jedes mal, wenn er jemanden tötet das Verlangen danach größer wird. Metatron meint, dass Kevins Tod und Sams Besessenheit Deans Schuld sind. Dean, der weiter auf Metatron einprügelt, fragt ihn nochmals, was der nächste Schritt sei, aber er will es nicht verraten. Castiel will gerade nach Claire suchen, als Sam bemerkt, dass Dean verschwunden ist. Sie begreifen, dass er zu Metatron gegangen ist und rennen dorthin. Als Sam und Castiel ankommen, bemerken sie, dass die Tür versperrt ist und versuchen sie aufzubrechen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Dean das Messer genommen und versucht noch einmal die Information aus Metatron herauszubekommen, aber sagt immer noch nichts. Als er beginnt ihn zu foltern sagt er, dass der Fluss an der Quelle enden soll. Castiel gelingt es die Tür mit seiner Engelskraft zu zerstören und sie halten Dean auf. Während Castiel Metatron in den Himmel zurückbringt, meint er dass Dean immer schlimmer wird. Dean sitzt im Bunker und fragt sich, was der Ausspruch Metatrons bedeuten soll. Da kommt Sam und sagt, dass sie ihn abhalten mussten und sie eine Lösung finden werden. Außerdem glaubt er, dass man mit dem Kainsmal ohne Probleme leben kann, da Kain auch jahrelang mit dem Mal lebte, ohne jemanden zu töten. Da ruft Claire an, die sich mit Dean treffen will. Sie sagt, dass sie seine Seite der Geschichte hören will, da Castiel ihm zu vertrauen scheint. Dean fährt an den Ort, den er mit Claire vereinbart hat, wo die beiden Teenager auf ihn warten und ihn angreifen wollen. Doch bevor sie ihn verletzen können werden sie von Claire abgelenkt. Dean gelingt es sie zu entwaffnen, doch bevor er sie töten kann, hält Claire ihn auf. Die beiden rennen weg und Claire geht ebenfalls. Später findet Castiel Claire und sie sagt ihm, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hat, was er gesagt hat. Sie will seine Hilfe immer noch nicht, aber sie sagt sie ruft ihn manchmal an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Claire Novak *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Metatron *Guthrie *Letitia di Albioni (nur erwähnt) Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Long Black Road' von Electric Light Orchestra *'Drunk and on My Own' von Ross Hardy & Brian White (De Wolfe Music Library) *'The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond' von Ruth Connell *'Scotland the Brave' von Ruth Connell Trivia *Der englische Titel ist eine Anlehnung an den englischen Namen der Buchreihe "Die Tribute von Panem" (auf engl. The Hunger Games). *Der deutsche Titel andererseits könnte eine Anspielung auf z.B. den Kampf seitens Rowena sein, ihren Sohn zu manipulieren und so indirekt an Macht zu gewinnen. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig